Plan Z/Issue 1
This is the first issue of Plan Z, titled Welcome Back.This is the first issue in Arc #1, and the first issue of Plan Z. Although please note the this is a Preview for the issue, and the full issue is planned to come out sometime in the time period between 9/29/14 - 8/3/14 Hello one and all and welcome back to the FTL universe. Where we left off the group had just arrived to The Fort, and now we return to them 28 years after arriving, roughly 30 years into the apocalypse. Enjoy. Issues 1 (Preview) “So is life outside of this prison still hectic?” Wesley asks Logan through a phone, with the only thing dividing them being a glass panel. “Yeah, after that herd broke through three days ago people are still searching for their family, Wes this is the worst we’ve been hit so far. If something else likes this happens I don’t think we will be able to recover next time.” Logan replies. “Remember all those years ago, when we were only about 2 years into this apocalypse, when we were fighting for our lives each day with the threat of those bandits. If we were able to survive through that then The Fort will be able to recover from a herd. How’s D.J.?” Wesley asks, looking at Logan with a bit of fatherly concern. “He’s fine; he was real brave when the herd broke through. He defended the hospital with a few of the other supply runners. I think it’s gotten to his head a bit though; he’s been a bit distant the last few days. I’ve gotten a bit worried, but he’s told me it’s nothing, I don’t believe him though. What about in here Wes, you keeping up in here?” Logan asks, concerned about Wesley’s well-being. Ever since that day years ago that Wesley was arrested for a murder he didn’t commit, Logan has been worried about Wesley every day since. “This place? It ain’t shit Logan, trust me. Hell I’ve spit in places tougher than this. Don’t worry about me though Logan. What about David and Lasky, they alright?” Wesley asks. “David’s been a little off the edge, he’s had to deal with sending people to everywhere in The Fort to protect, and he’s had little sleep. Lasky’s been stressed, he’s had to give a speech almost every day, and he’s had to make decisions about whether or not to recruit more people for the army, and whether or not to stop accepting people into The Fort. Like I said Wes, it’s been very hectic out there.” Logan says, and he looks at the prison guard who is pointing at his watch and standing behind Wesley. “Well before they send me back to my cell, how have you been holding up Logan?” Wesley asks. “Well to be honest, I haven’t been holding up all that good. It’s been really bad having to be on the scene for every single biter attack, and with this new thread of murders without even a suspect, and on top of all of that looking into your case, still trying to find the son of a bitch that set you up. But don’t worry Wes, I’ll get you out of here.” Logan says, and before Wesley can say anything the prison guard walks up and taps Wesley on the shoulder, indicating that their time is over. “Well see ya next time Wes, thanks for extending the time Robert.” Logan says, and Robert the prison guard nods. “I’ll be looking forward to your next visit Logan.” Wesley says, and he stands up, and Robert escorts him back to his cell. Logan straightens out his shirt, and puts the phone back in its place. He walks out of the prison, and approaches his car. He stares around the empty parking lot, just thinking about everyone that perished during that herd break in. But before he can even open the door to his car he feels a gun dig into his back, and a voice whisper into his ear, “Don’t look back, and keep walking forward.” Category:Plan Z Category:Plan Z Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living